1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical compensation film, and more particularly, to an optical compensation film capable of providing different optical compensation effects on different areas of a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel).
2. Description of Related Art
An LCD is not a self-luminescent display, therefore, an external light source is needed to provide the LCD with sufficient luminance. According to different light sources, LCDs can be divided into transmissive LCDs, transflective LCDs and reflective LCDs, wherein the transflective LCDs simultaneously using a backlight source and environmental light are suitable for portable products, such as handset, personal digital assistant (PDA) and e-book, and dominants the market.
In a conventional transflective LCD, usually an upper polarizer and a lower polarizer are disposed on the external surfaces of the LCD to achieve better display  performance. In addition, in order to enhance the display performance of a transflective LCD, a plurality of optical films, for example negative C-plate or λ/4 plate, can be employed and disposed between the upper polarizer and the lower polarizer for optical compensation. However, the above-mentioned method requires laminating and pasting the plurality of optical films, which makes the overall thickness of an LCD significantly increased.